


Gone

by tempurayyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Suicide mention, also they have children, kageyama centric i guess, they are also former national volleyball players in this fic, theyre married in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempurayyy/pseuds/tempurayyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to scream at him, <i> dumbass Hinata how could you leave me like this, what about the children you stupid idiot</i>, but he can’t because he’s gone now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

 

Hinata dies first.

He dies at a car accident, a drunk driver ramming into the bike he was riding.  The authorities said that the drunk driver died too, swerving and hitting a post after he ran over Hinata and his bike. A thing that Kageyama is begrudgingly glad of, glad that the one who took Shouyou away from him was gone too.

People from his family and Hinata’s come to the funeral. Some former team mates from the Karasuno volleyball club and the national team came too, those that couldn’t go extending their condolences with phone calls. Their families refuse to let the media cover the former national athlete’s funeral, only letting one journalist in for an interview with Kageyama. They politely let him out afterwards.

Kageyama sits quietly besides Hinata’s memorial, tears seen nowhere in his face. He had his infamous scowling face on, seemingly ready to blow up and scold Hinata for doing something stupid and he wants to. He wants to scream at him, _dumbass Hinata how could you leave me like this, what about the children you stupid idiot_ , but he can’t because he’s gone now. Their two children are crying beside him, holding each other’s hands. Their eldest daughter trying to imitate Kageyama but she was failing and their youngest, the one who inherited so much from Shouyou was bawling his eyes out.

He knows he can’t live without Shouyou. It’s been twenty three years since they first met at their middle school volleyball match, twenty two years since they’ve been team mates, twenty one years and seven months since they’ve been more than friends, ten years since their marriage, and seven years since they became fathers. Kageyama has spent more than half of his 38 human years with Hinata and he realizes that this is how it feels to be incomplete, one constant of his life gone in an instant. Later that evening, when all the guests had gone home and the children had been put to bed, he cries in what was formerly his and Hinata’s room, his sobs muffled by Hinata’s shirt that he clutched in his hands. He had lost his sun. He considers suicide.

.

He doesn’t do it. Even though he can’t live without Hinata, he also knows that he can’t leave their children parentless. Months later, even though he’s struggling with coping, he’s trying hard to be the best father he could be to their children. It’s what he wants and it’s probably what Shouyou would want.

.

He’s single for the rest of his life. Despite his family and peer’s goading remarks about remarrying, he doesn’t want to. Every now and then, Natsu would come to visit her niece and nephew and to help Kageyama with the household despite having a family herself. He first refuses to let her do it but after some pushing and heavy insistence coming from her to let her help, he caves in. The former Karasuno team, as tight-knit as ever even though being incomplete without Hinata, offer to help too. All of the help he receives lighten his burdens and his children are well so Kageyama does not see the point in finding someone. He happily watches his children grow up, unfailingly bringing them every year to Hinata’s tomb at Hinata’s birthday.

.

The children take up volleyball at their own accord.

Tobio lets them choose whatever sport or hobby they like, not wanting them to feel the pressure of walking in their footsteps. He lets them do what they want but he’s genuinely happy that they chose volleyball.

Kageyama Hotaru joins the Niiyama Joshi Volleyball Club as setter, bringing them to victory at her third year of highschool as captain. She was tall like her father Tobio and although she was not as talented as him, she made up for her lack of talent with the determination she would gladly say that she inherited from both of her fathers.

Kageyama Hishou joins Karasuno as libero, years of playing with his Uncle Yuu inspiring him to be one.  Karasuno –flightless crows no longer ever since the famous murder of crows that Tobio and Shouyou were part of– gladly accepted Hishou as one of them.

Both were received with whispers of being favorites, which was kind of true –being the children of famous players placed a reputation to uphold but they soon silenced those whispers, broke out of their molds and made names for themselves.

.

As the years pass, the children turn into adults –eventually they move out to build their own lives. Kageyama’s hair also changes color to a shade like Suga’s, and he wonders from time to time what Hinata would look like with gray hair, what his bright smile would look like with wrinkles all over his face. He dreams of a world where he and Hinata would be bickering over getting old, drinking tea –milk tea in his case– like the old people that they are as he watches his youngest on the television, playing professional volleyball like he said he would.

.

Hotaru enters her father’s room. She and her brother slept over in her father’s house after coming to Miyagi yesterday to celebrate Shouyou –her other father’s birthday, a tradition that their family has been doing even after she and her brother moved out. Hishou was there too but this year, she had been tasked with waking up her father in the morning after. She walks gently over to her father who looked peacefully asleep and shakes him.

“Dad?” her father doesn’t budge. She tries again. “Dad, wake up” she says.

She knows that Tobio never snored, a thing that her other father was notorious of when he was still alive but something was suspicious about how her father’s chest doesn’t rise.

She checks his pulse.

She shouts her brother’s name and breaks down in his arms after he barges into the room.

.

June 22, Kageyama Tobio, 74, former National Volleyball player, dies peacefully in his sleep.

He lived a good life.

.

Kageyama blearily opens his eyes and finds himself in Karasuno’s old court. He’s surprised by the lightness of his body –accustomed to the creaking bones of an old person and looks down to his hands where he was holding something –a volleyball. A voice echoes out in the court.

“Kageyama! Toss to me!”

**Author's Note:**

> hinata couldnt take the pressure of being anime mom


End file.
